Tips
Tips are shown in the loading screen to give information to the user. Randomly, one of them is displayed while the game is loading. Some of them appear periodically. Some of them disappear permanently. Available Tips The following is a list of Tips collected since version 2.2.9, sorted alphabetically. * A Monster's Likes become visible when it is placed on an Island. * Always place a Monster before selling it to gain XP. * Are you ready to wake up the Wublins? Zap Eggs to Wublin Island to give these statues the spark of life! * As of Feast-Ember, Dipsters are now available on Fire Haven! * Breeding for a Special Monster and know the combo? Tap Retry in the Breeding Menu! * Check out the Hotel and Storage structures in the Market at Level 15! * Check out View Mode in the bottom left corner. * Collect Keys to meet the Dipsters: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, and Ti. * Create your own Monstrous Melodies with Composer Island! * Customize the size of your decorations by using the slider while moving them around your island! * Decorations are ordered by price and categorized in the Market! * Don't want to wait? Use Diamonds to speed things up. * Double the size of your favorite singing denizens with the Biggify feature! * Each Island has a unique family of Elements - pay close attention to a Monster's Sigils to determine how to breed the Monster you want! * Earn Coins, Diamonds and Treats by tapping the Free Currency button in the Market Menu! * Earned some Starpower? Visit the StarShop in the Market on the Natural, Fire and Magical Islands! * Enhanced upgrades for your Breeding Structure and Nursery shorten waiting times by 25%! * Ethereal Island has a separate family of Elements - Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison. * Ethereal Monsters are valuable and hard to come by. It takes a lot of luck and patience to breed one. * Get beautifully-animated Decorations in the StarShop! * Get the brand new "Vegetable Medley" Skin for Plant Island! * Glowbes and notes of length have been added to Composer Island to take your compositions to the next level! * Got a question about something? Visit a Help menu to get answers. * Group duplicate Monsters together for some added volume! * Guest accounts that have been secured to email can be accessed via email login from any device. * Higher level Monsters produce more Currency and improve breeding chances. * If there's a place where wishes come true, Faerie Island is that place! * Import your Facebook friends to update your My Singing Monsters avatar! * It takes 4 feedings to level up a Monster. * Join together with your friends to create a Tribe and unlock an ancient secret of the Monster World on Tribal Island! * Light up your world with Glowbes! Conjure and Fuze to create a full spectrum of luminous possibility! * Like our Facebook page! facebook.com/mysingingmonsters * Limited-time Seasonal Decorations can be placed on any Island where Decorations are allowed! * Long live Fire! The hidden sanctuary of Fire Haven has been discovered, complete with long-lost Fire Monsters! * Look out below! The mysterious Celestial Island and its cosmic inhabitants have landed in the Monster World. * Missed out on a Rare or Epic? Check back often - it may be available for a limited time in a special promotion! * Monster-Handlers used the teachings of Dr. Wardin E. Spurrit to discover the Epics. * Monsters Purchased with Diamonds do not require incubation. * Mute Monsters to vary an Island's song. * Muted Monsters still earn Currency. * New items will appear in Market menus as you level up! * Not all Monsters appear on all Islands. Check the Collection button to view an Island's native Monster species population. * Outside of their Seasonal Events, holiday-themed Seasonal Monsters are sometimes available in Out of Seasons promotions! * Permanently-lit Wishing Torches burn a brilliant blue! * Premium items like Plant Island's Maximum Mine are unlocked after the first in-app purchase. * Raise a glass... blown glass, that is! The new island Fire Oasis is now available! * Rare and Epic Monster eggs can be identified by special shimmers when they're incubating. * Record the BBB ID of your account in a safe place. This is helpful if we need to assist in recovering lost progress. * Remove Obstacles to make more room on your Islands. * Reunite the members of the Legendary Shugafam on Shugabush Island! * See how many 'Upvotes' your Island has in the castle's Stats tab in the Info Menu. * Show off your star status with Monikers, unlocked at Level 30! * Some Decorations in View Mode make sounds when tapped. * Some Monsters, like Dipsters or Werdos, require special Currencies such as Keys or Relics to collect them. * Sort your Friends using tabs - Favorites, Torch requests, Alphabetical order, and Level order. * Spin Wheel prizes scale as you level up! * Still no luck getting that elusive Ethereal? Don't give up... another Breeding Bonanza promotion might be just around the corner! * Subscribe to our YouTube channel: youtube.com/mysingingmonsters * Tap Secure Account in the Options Menu to associate an email with your guest account! * The fabled Book of Monsters helps you keep track of your Monster collection. * The glorious Gold Island exists on another plane of existence, so your top-level Monsters can exist in two places at once! * The Mailbox is where you can get news about special offers and promotions, and receive gifts form the Monster-Handlers! * The more Wishing Torches you have lit on an Island, the better your chances to breed special Monsters! * The previously inconceivable and impossibly bodacious Ethereal Wubbox is available on Ethereal Island! * The Shugabush is required for all breeding combinations on Shugabush Island. * The upgraded Castle produces a bass sound. * The Wubbox has been revealed as the creator of the Wublins! * There are many different types of Monster: check out the Stats tab in the Info menu to identify a Monster's class. * There are multiple ways to get the Relics required to collect Werdos and Fire Monsters. * Think you have what it takes to play the Memory Game? Play for free daily from the Castle! * Try your luck at the Monster Scratch Ticket in the Nursery Menu, for free once a week. * Unlock the amazing Wubbox Monster at Level 20! * Unlock the Wishing Torches at Level 12! * Upgrade to the Extravagant and Paradise Castles for more beds than ever before! * Upgrades to the Grand Hotel and Storage Warehouse mean even more Monster occupants and space for Decorations! * Use headphones for 3D sound! * Visit a Wishing Torch's Info to see how much burn time it has left! * Want all the latest updates? Follow us on Twitter: @SingingMonsters * Want to rock out to Monster tunes anytime/anywhere? Tap the Get Official Soundtrack button in the Islands menu! * What's the word? Werdos, that's what! Get these loquacious Monsters with Relics in the Market! * Wubbox are shockingly costly, it's true... But that's because they're so valuable! With great Monster, comes great Electricity. * You can adjust the volume of each individual Monster! * You can buy Obstacles as Decorations in the Market! * You can change your Display Name in the Support section of the Options Menu! * You can place up to 5 of each type of Celestial on Celestial Island. * You can save the tempo of each Island's Time Machine! * You can teleport Ethereal Monsters to Ethereal Island once they have reached Level 15. * You will gain XP from baking, removing obstacles, and upgrading structures. The above list includes variations on earlier Tips which may have changed since they were originally listed, or were previously incorrectly listed, but are substantially the same Tips. Former Tips The below is a list of Tips that were once offered, but are no longer encountered in the game, or were added to the list erroneously. * A monster's full information becomes available when it is placed on an island. * Access the FAQ from the Help section of the Options menu. * Check out the stats tab in Info Menu for monsters and castles! * Didn't manage to get a Hoola? It's now a Monster Scratch Ticket top prize on both Air and Earth Islands! * Introducing super-valuable, ultra-coveted Rare Monsters! * Missed out on a Rare? It may return during a rerun or reprise promotion... Or you can get the ones you're missing anytime in the StarShop! * Scratch Ticket and Memory Game prizes now scale as you level up! * Some monsters are hard to breed, but with a little patience, you can breed all the monsters for free. * Tap Bind Account in the Options Menu to secure your anonymous account! * The Extravagant Castle is the maximum castle. For now. * The previously inconceivable and impossibly bodacious Ethereal Wubbox is now available on Ethereal Island! * There are five classes of monster: Natural, Supernatural, Ethereal, Seasonal and Legendary. * Tune in on Twitch to watch our new live stream show My Singing Monsters Live: twitch.tv/bigbluebubbletv Category:Game Mechanics